Technical Field
The disclosure relates at least to devices, methods and systems for waxing snow sport equipment, retracting ski brake arms and engaging equipment.
Discussion of Related Field
Waxing is a surface treatment used on winter sports equipment such as skis or snowboards. It consists of applying a layer of ski wax on the surfaces that come into contact with the snow (e.g., soles or sliding surfaces). Ski wax improves the smoothness of the treated surface and maximizes performance of the treated equipment. Various waxes can be applied for top performance in various snow conditions, such as icy or loose powder.
Wax can be manually applied cold on the sole of sporting equipment by spraying liquid ski wax or rubbing solid wax along the surface of the sole. The wax adheres to the surface of the sole. Subsequent scraping may be used to remove excess ski wax and level the layer of wax along the sole. Alternatively, hot wax may be manually applied to the sole when wax is heated past its melting point and is then deposited on the sole by, e.g., rollers or is dripped on the sole and smoothed by a heated plate.
Waxing of winter sporting equipment is usually performed manually by applying the wax on the sole to be treated and removing excess wax, particularly from edges of the equipment. This may be done using an iron to spread melted wax on the sole and a spatula to remove excess, or by heating the equipment itself and applying solid wax which then locally melts upon contacting the heated equipment. This can require substantial time investment for proper wax application, scraping off excess, and brushing to smooth the wax surface to prepare equipment for optimal performance.
Semi-automated waxing devices apply wax by passing skis or snowboards over a stationary roller which dips into a reservoir of melted wax. Equipment can be heated in advance of wax being deposited on them to allow for better wax absorption on porous equipment soles. These waxing devices then can scrape off excess wax with brushes and/or scraping mechanisms. These waxing devices require a great deal of space for operation since skis are passed over the roller so twice the lateral length of skis is required for operation. They are generally intended for use in professional equipment technician shops and ill-suited for public use. This requires foresight for those participating in winter sports to plan ahead on tuning up their equipment and trying to select wax products for snow conditions in the future. State of the art waxing devices are also unfit for use in outdoor environments and require professional oversight and training for use.
In either manual or semi-automated waxing, it is beneficial to select appropriate wax products to match snow conditions for optimal performance and desired results. However, when waxing equipment in advance one has to effectively make a best guess as to snow conditions in the future when participation in skiing or snowboarding will occur. This can lead to selection of improper wax with inaccurate characteristics for conditions the day of use. Also, either manual waxing or waxing performed by a technician requires substantial time investment by equipment owners which can be cumbersome.
A substantial unmet need in the art is for an automated device for applying wax to winter sport equipment that can be used publicly, requires a limited amount of space for operation, and assists in proper selection of wax for snow conditions.
The disclosure overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing an automated device which cleans winter sporting equipment, applies wax, and scrapes off excess wax while contained in a housing that requires limited space and assists in the selection of wax based on the most current snow conditions. The disclosure also provides for a public kiosk where skiers and snowboarders can insert their equipment and have it waxed on-site. This does not require either a significant time investment in manual waxing or cumbersome acts of bringing equipment to a technician ahead of time.
Ski brakes are designed to extend beyond the plane of the sole of skis and stop skis from sliding down the mountain when a skier's ski boots are removed from the skis. Although useful for stopping run away skis, unretracted ski brakes get in the way of performing various maintenance and other functions on the skis. Such functions may include cleaning, waxing, scraping, brushing, heating, tuning, sanding, sharpening, filling, repairing, etc.
In order to service skis, individuals maneuver the brakes into a retracted position. Ski brakes are often retracted manually and then secured in the retracted position with rubber bands and/or other objects and/or with an individual's hand. Individuals may also insert or load ski boots into the ski binding in order to retract the ski brakes. The use of rubber bands or other objects is problematic because rubber bands and other objects may break, get in the way of servicing the equipment, and/or be unable to retain the brakes in a retracted position for a sufficient amount of time to complete the services desired to be performed. The use of an individual's hand is problematic because the amount of force required to contract the brake arms and to maintain that contraction may exceed the individual's hand strength. Even if the individual's hand strength is sufficient for retracting and maintaining the retraction during a particular service, the individual's hand may experience fatigue if multiple services are performed if hot wax, chemicals and/or sharp objects are used, such may pose safety risks to individuals using such. Having an individual secure the brakes in a retracted position may require two people to service the equipment—one to secure the brakes and another to perform the service. Each of these approaches may result in dissatisfaction and/or inconsistency in the services sought to be performed and may require significant amounts of time. The use of a ski boot is problematic because it may require individuals to remove their ski boots and/or to carry extra boots to be inserted or loaded into the ski bindings. In addition, ski brakes may be removed in order to aid in servicing the equipment. Such may take time and tools, each of which may be inconvenient.
There is a lack of an automated process which engages the brake arms and maintains them in a retraction position and moves them out of the way while the skis and/or other equipment are automatically cleansed, brushed, waxed, scraped, heated, sanded, tuned, sharpened, filled, repaired, etc. in a way that minimizes user's involvement and minimizes the time it takes to accomplished the desired services.
In one or more embodiments, the disclosure overcomes the present problems by automatically engaging the ski bindings after the skis have been loaded into the disclosure, by retracting the ski brakes, and/or by temporarily maintaining the ski brakes in a retracted position to allow the skis and/or other equipment to be cleaned, waxed, scraped, brushed and/or for other services to be performed on the equipment. In one or more embodiments, the disclosure provides a counter force to the force exerted on the equipment by apparatuses while the equipment is being serviced.